Men of Etiquette
by Viper Maiden
Summary: Spoilers for KH2 game yaoi. Axel asks Sephiroth for a favor, bring him Sora. Demyx asks Sephiroth too, don't do it. Bloodshed, drama, confusion, and Axel's denial...
1. A little chat

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II or any other ones that lucky game company came up with…all characters are theirs, yes, yes, nothing is mine but the plot and dialogue…and err…that's about it yes. No selling of story for money…no having wild sex with characters either (damn!) But they can do it together…

Author's input: If you played Kingdom Hearts II, I strongly suggest you bear in mind that this story centers BEFORE Axel, Demyx and the rest of the KH2 Nobodies die.

Men of Etiquette

"Axel?" a voice hovered over him. "Axel? Axel, wake up!"

The voice drowned out all his energy and he collapsed onto his side. Flames burned him from the feet up. Why was he in so much pain?

"Axel, can you hear me?" again that annoying voice.

He breathed taking in the calm darkness that surrounded them. The castle felt so cold. The marble got slippery and he felt his knees slowly give away.

"Need to…lie down—" he managed to say before his eyes shut and that voice too vanished.

Axel's voice was coarse as he tried to protest against someone's hands. A rather gentle hand managed to pry his coat free and was running itself loose over his chest obviously in search of a wound.

"I—failed," Axel whispered.

Surprising Axel, the voice laughed. "Don't worry about it…I suppose it was all part of some big plan we aren't aware of."

Axel blinked as he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Blond hair left a bit hanging on the sides of his head stood the young man named Demyx. His eyes sparkled with an unnatural and sought after life. It was almost the same feeling he had with Roxas. Or was he now Sora?

"Roxas," coughed Axel. "Can't let them have him, Demyx! I have to do something!"

As he tried to get up, the blond stopped him with just a shake of his head. "Don't, don't even try to get up now. I had the boss in on what happened and he simply nodded as if everything was fine."

Axel frowned. "What on earth are you babbling about? I don't care about controversies right now, dammit! There is no way I'm going to let Roxas end up like—"

"Like what, Axel?" Demyx cut in. "He too is a Nobody and he too will have to face the fact that he is not—not real."

The blonde's tone made Axel depressed for it held all the rye of a dying animal that has been wounded through injustice. Yet…he felt. How was that possible?

"Demyx, promise me something," he said reaching out to grasp his comrade's hand. "Don't ever abandon me…"

The other man's hand shook slightly at the redhead's words and he had to look down. "Never…"

Axel looked him in the eye. "Will you stand by me at any cost?"

"Now, wait a second I'm not—" Demyx began and was cut off by Axel's grip that suddenly burned his skin. "Hey! Stop!"

"I say again, will you stand by me?" the redhead repeated.

"Alright, alright, just let go," he whelped. "What is with you? What are you going to do?"

"I want to reclaim what had once been mine," Axel stated then he got up. His eyes flaring with determination, he shook off his injuries as if they had disappeared. "I'm going to extract my vengeance through Sora, if Roxas is lost, then I will make Sora pay for what he did to him. And I will get it only one way…"

Demyx watched him without a word even as he turned and gave him the maniac smile that had once made him laugh; now he was terrified of that look.

"I am going to use whatever means to get him and I know what how to get him," he laughed almost to himself as the blond shivered. "I hear of a grand swordsman in Hallow Bastion—"

"You wouldn't dare, Axel," Demxy gasped. "What if Xemnas were to get a whiff of your silly endeavors?"

The last line earned him get pinned against the wall with Axel's lips right beside his ear.

"Xemnas will never learn of this," he hissed. "And you will do whatever means to make sure my _endeavors_ are gone unnoticed…"

"Of course," the man replied. "I'll make sure of that."

"Good," nodded Axel. "Now we have some common ground between us."

He turned back and created a dark hole.

"What if he doesn't want to help you?" Demyx whispered just as the other man was about to step in.

"He will," and with that he stepped through leaving a drop of blood on the floor.

Demyx stared in awe. Axel had still been bleeding from his injuries.

Author's Notes: Short yes, but nothing I can do about that right now. If you are confused about anything please ask and PLEASE review and tell me if my characters are IN character. I only want them to go a bit OOC towards the end where the pairings all take place you know…

Also, note the original pairings are Axel/Roxas (and that does not mean Axel wants Sora as a lover or anything…he wants his Nobody back.) furthermore, note that the pairing Demyx/Sephiroth affects the relationship between Axel/Demyx but is NOT a love triangle No one should be confused about this yet since I have not even started to even foreshadow what the hell I'm supposed to write…so yes reviewing would be nice. If you have something you would like to take place between these pairs let me know.

---Not my first Yaoi btw…I _will_ write graphic details if you _request_ it and post them onto another site since does not allow NC-17 ya know.---


	2. Axel's Request

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II or any other ones that lucky game company came up with…all characters are theirs, yes, yes, nothing is mine but the plot and dialogue…and err…that's about it yes…

Author's further notes: The major points of views are Axel and Demyx…

----------------------------------- Only Axel's P.O.V right now--------------------------------------

Hallow Bastion was a world where the heartless had begun to pour in. It was as if as soon as Roxas had defeated him, this world had begun to fall apart. Heartless were infecting the local areas almost epidemically.

"Sephiroth!" a voice cried out. "Sephiroth!"

Curious, Axel looked around the industrial rooftops for the person. Axel's breath caught in his throat as he began to dodge the oncoming assault of a certain blond haired man. His bluish eyes shone in the evening's light as he glared at Axel. They both slid down a roof and landed near an alley.

The redhead backed a few steps his hood still covering his face. He was growling under the hood at this pesky obstacle that had somehow arrived at such an awkward time.

"What do you people want?" the man questioned.

Axel straightened but made no reply as he suddenly turned to find himself facing a few heartless. They were all heading straight for them. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention away from Axel and began to defend himself.

The Nobody quickly dodged the young man's blade and vanished into another black portal.

He ended up near the cliffs overlooking a grand valley. The place looked rather deserted as he tried to convey why he had arrived here. He sighed in frustration. The only information he had gathered about Sephiroth was through Xemnas' long and boring lectures on a 'few good fighters' and how they opposed his rights to rule or something similar.

The red haired man began to pace in soft unhurried strides along the narrow ledge overlooking the valley.

"Now let me see," he muttered. "If I were a great and feared general, where would I be?" he stopped pacing and smiled. "A dark and feared cave?" he shook his head. "Too easy…" he continued pacing. "Perhaps a castle that is assumed abandoned?" he shook his head jerkily. "No, far too cliché!"

He continued to pace in frustration.

_This is what I get for walking out when coming up with a half baked idea,_ he thought.

"How about a dreaded swamp, or underground, or maybe up in the sky somewhere," he listed pulling his hood down to grab his hair and flop down onto the ground. "Or how about—"

"Right behind you?" a voice replied.

Axel's eyes widened in surprise, as he turned to face the voice. Before him stood the most composed man he had ever met in his life. Standing at a height of a bit over six feet was Sephiroth, one of the greatest swordsman this world had seen.

"You are looking for me after all then?" the man smiled.

Axel nodded. "I had no idea the man I was looking for was so—"

"Decent, elegant?" Sephiroth smiled a bit of his silver hair caught the breeze and drifted diagonally. "Charming…"

"All of the above and more, general," the redhead smiled. "I suppose I could ask for a favor."

"I don't particularly do favors unless they directly benefit me," the general replied.

Axel titled his head and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh this will benefit you, my friend."

"Let me be the judge of that if you may," Sephiroth said gracefully. "But before you ask, why should I do something a Nobody would want me to do?"

If Axel's eyes revealed emotions to the implications of threat and insult that were laced into the question, his voice did not. "I want you to capture a certain keyblade master for me."

"Keyblade master?" the man appeared uninterested.

"If you bring him to me, alive," Axel said turning his back on Sephiroth. "I will do any one thing for you in return."

For a second, Axel thought of rephrasing his words, but it was too late for the general had already seemed to have not accepted.

"If you think I will carry out such simple errands for something you can never possibly give me," the man scowled. "Then you are sadly mistaken."

"Wait—" pleaded Axel as he sensed Sephiroth turning. "I don't know what to offer you at the moment, but if you do this, I can help your world—"

"This is not my world," the man said smoothly.

"Alright, not your world got it," the flame master nodded. "What about that blond fellow?"

Sephiroth turned towards him with his eyebrow arched. "Cloud stays out of this."

Axel felt the misunderstanding a second before he felt the coldness of a blade at his cheek. "You misunderstand me. I meant him no harm, only that he appeared to look for you earlier."

Sephiroth removed his blade only to place it over Axel's chest above where his heart should have been. "And who exactly is this person you are after, Nobody?"

"The keyblade master, Sora is his name," replied the redhead.

"So after I help you, I can have you do anything you say?" Sephiroth smiled.

"Anything," whispered Axel. "I can provide you with a small army of Nobodies, give you treasure beyond dreams…whatever you wish."

"I desire a lot of things," Sephiroth smiled. "I suppose I could help you since you have brought news of Cloud."

"Someone close to you?" Axel risked a smile even since his scheme hung by a thread so thin even a tender touch would snap it.

Sephiroth turned and a feather floated off as a strong wind blew way. "So close that he could just be me…"

The Nobody watched as the one winged angel faded before him. There was a certain grace to this gentleman that he had never expected.

"So it finally begins," Axel whispered lifting his hood to expose his face to the last of the day's light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I am going through with the graphic part which will be posted shortly after chapter 3 and a link will be posted somewhere so hang tight, Fara and anyone else who would like to read more erotic material that will make your mothers angry.


	3. Demyx's Request

Disclaimer : (on previous chapters)

Author's note: I'm having some technical difficulties, there are a lot of gliches (messed up spelling and such) also since this isn't an html upload don't mind the ">" its just to space out the different scenes. Please inform me of better tactics in dealing with this bloody issue...but until then please deal with the ">"s

---------------------------------------Demyx's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------

>

>

"I knew I shouldn't have followed him," Demyx panted as he climbed another set of stairs. "Just where is he anyways?"

He had been following Axel since he came here, but lost sight of him after his encounter with a local and some Heartless. And now Demyx was up in some high cliff next to some darkened caves so far with no signs of his companion.

He stood with his hands on his knees not daring to lift up his hood as he felt a presence near him. "Ax—el?"

A grin plastered on a pale faced man, he was tall with draping silver hair. His eyes were a type of green he had never seen. There was something funny about this guy, not counting the fact that he had one wing protruding out of his back.

"Evening, Nobody," he said. "My there are so many of you wandering around here…"

"Many of us?" Demyx questioned feeling himself being maneuvered towards the edge of the cliff he was currently standing on.

"Of course, I just spoke to one of you a few minutes ago," he said.

"About—"

"That is not your concern," Sephiroth smiled. "You seem a bit cowardly to me though. What made you have the guts to come around here?"

Demyx cleared his throat. "Look, I ha-have to be going now."

His exit was blocked by a gleaming sword. The length of it terrified Demyx. The blond turned slowly towards the ex general and blinked.

_Can this day get any worse?_ Demyx wondered.

"I'm curious to know why the Organization is after Sora," Sephiroth asked smoothly. "Not that I'm that concerned about the affairs of the worlds…"

"The Organization isn't really—" he shut himself up. "Look, I can't really reveal much, but I can tell you that—um, that um…"

Sephiroth leaned closer to Demyx and the blond felt rather violated of his personal space.

"Well—you see," Demyx stuttered feeling his blood begin to set on fire due to his close proximity of Sephiroth's smile.

"I don't see anything," he responded to the blonde's nervous rabble. "I can tell I will learn nothing from you, but then again I never truly cared."

Demyx let out the breath he was holding and saw Sephiroth head into the nearby cave. The Nobody watched almost bemused as Sephiroth walked with an attitude that certainly betrayed his form. It appeared as though Sephiroth was floating rather than walking with each leg taking a careful but long stride.

_He looks rather aristocratic,_ he thought.

He yelped as Sephiroth turned and caught his eyes. Demyx scrambled away through a portal at the sight of the other man's frown fearing his back would be torn to pieces.

>

>

Demyx scurried about the castle peeping through doors. He walked awkwardly down each corridors whistling idly when someone would come out to stare at him.

Up ahead of him he saw the faint distinction of Xemnas entering a large room. Demyx opened his mouth to yell out to him, but a hand had been placed over his mouth and he was pulled effortlessly into a room, which surprisingly belonged to him.

"Not getting any ideas now are we, Demyx?" hissed a familiar voice.

"Axel," the blond sighed. "I was out all night looking for you! You really have gone mad?"

"I have not gone mad," Axel responded slowly.

Axel turned to lock the door all the time keeping his hand placed firmly on the other man's shoulder. His eyes flared with an emotion Demyx had never seen. Demyx coughed trying to get comfortable in his own room. His fingers twisted into his hair as he stared at all the patterns on the marbled floor.

"I thought I made myself clear, Demyx," the redhead whispered. "Do not interfere in my plans. You cause me great discomfort just stating that you followed me to Hallow Bastion."

"You were hurt," Demyx hissed. "I would not have let you go when you were bleeding all over the place, Axel!"

The stunning remark made Axel's eyes widen then he began to laugh. He started with a soft chuckle then erupted in a stomach clutching laughter.

"What?" demanded Demyx. "What's so damn funny!"

"You are," grinned Axel. "I never thought you could care."

Demyx raised his hands as if to slap Axel then decided that he was right. He did care, but he didn't _feel_ like he cared. Yet, knowing that he had no heart did not stop him from going to Hallow Bastion to stop him.

"I don't want to even be reminded of what I am to you, Axel," the blond muttered.

_How can I, when all you think about is Roxas_, Demyx finished in his mind.

"I have somewhere to be right now," Axel muttered suddenly and he pulled his hood over his perfectly spiked back flaming hair.

Demyx didn't have to ask. He knew the comfort level of his room had risen to a point where no one would stand to be in. It always ended like this. He would confront Axel with a Roxas related issue and end up in a stubble hint of affection from his part and Axel would turn tail and run.

Why Demyx did this, he did not know. All that he did know was that he was feeling an emotion close to love for the other man, but he could never reveal it. And although Axel had been given several slight hints, this moment was the only time he had admitted defeat.

Axel would always love Roxas, even as he lost all memories, even as he is Sora's Nobody.

"How utterly strange," Demyx whispered as Axel closed the door behind him. "I feel the need to stop this Sephiroth person."

He breathed evenly. He should have told Xemnas he would have advised him better, but Axel's wrath was great. All Demyx would do was be consumed by Axel's fire. What was he truly to that man; he would only know by protecting him. Also, the blond admitted to himself the main reason for his feeling, jealousy.

And that is why Demyx opened up that portal that led to Sephiroth's cave and that is why he cast out his many fears for that silver haired beauty.

>

>

The dark cave reminded him too much of Hades' lair and his own encounter with that mousey kid. He hated this Sora person. Demyx coughed as his hands brushed up against cobwebs. He also steered clear of the strange glowing objects around the cave. They looked like tiny bombs to him.

"Hello?" Demyx called out. "Sephiroth, sir, you in here?"

Silence washed over him and the essence of impatience filled him.

The blond found himself walking into a narrow passage that opened up to a darkly lit room. The illumination was from exactly five candle stands. The soft fire blazed a deep red that was more tainted than Axel's flames. These were lifeless flames that danced. They too reminded him of his state of being.

He heard footsteps sound nearby and Demyx slid behind a rock formation as he listened closely.

"What is it with your kind and showing up tonight?" growled Sephiroth as he pulled Demyx out of his hiding and threw him against another wall.

The blond carried himself back up and gaped at the taller man. "I came here to ask you a favor."

"Another one!" the man boomed. "Get out of my cave before I kill you and feed you to the Heartless!"

"I'm sorry—I," Demyx muttered he really didn't like being this close to Sephiroth. "I wanted to say that whatever my friend asked, not to do it."

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at him.

"I—I'll do anything you ask of me!" Demyx stammered on. "Anything." and he lowered his hood to reveal a set of dazzling eyes.

He knew what Sephiroth wanted, he saw the way he eyed him. And Demyx knew the minute the one winged angel saw him there was a certain sexual curiosity even though he had never seen Demyx's face until now.

"Funny," Sephiroth said grinning. "That's exactly what the other one said. But, he did offer an army at my command which I can use…"

"I can give you an army," Demyx chimed in. "I can create water clones that will fight for you."

"I prefer strong Nobodies instead, but clones are alright I suppose, but I won't be satisfied with that," he moved closer to Demyx. "What else will this 'anything' include?"

"Me," Demyx whispered and he leaned his lips towards the other man's neck and ghostly ran his free hands about Sephiroth's back. "My body—whatever you desire…"

Demyx had always given off this sensual aura that attracted even the emotionless of beings. Sephiroth as hardened and cold as he appeared was not much of a match for Demyx's slight seduction. Still, he was stronger than Demyx and for that he had to be aware that he was also fairly intelligent.

"What a bargain," Sephiroth hissed as he grasped Demyx by the back of his neck and brought their faces close. "I'll take what army you give me, and I will take you as a personal toy until I bore of you."

"So you'll not do as he wishes?" Demyx asked running a hand cuatiosly on the silver haired man's back.

"I won't do it, his offer wasn't as interesting as this one," Sephiroth whispered then kissed the shaking blond.

Demyx shook despite himself. Pure power radiated through Sephiroth as he kissed him possessively. There was nothing tender as his hand wound his way to his neck. They broke apart long enough for Demyx to shudder.

_What have I gotten myself into…_


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer: (on previous chapters)

Author's note: Well I've changed the genre…obviously more drama, hope that doesn't bother fans...Also someone earlier pointed out that I misspelled "Hollow Bastion" I shall have it fixed at some point so before yelling at me, please read this note thanks.

---------------------------------------Axel's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------

>

>

The flames tossed about over his head as he juggled them around. He watched the fire as they bounced about not touching his flesh. One fireball went astray and hit the nearest desk, but diminished before it caught fire.

_Damn it, Demyx,_ he thought.

Axel didn't know why he was feeling a deep sense of loneliness as his flames disappeared. His memories of Roxas were fading from him and he knew it was himself that was causing it. The flame master sat back against his armchair in hopes of reclaiming some of his fond memories, but to no avail. He could not dream anymore.

Axel sighed and ran one hand through his hair and one hand grabbed the front of his robes. There was an ache where his heart should have been. He had been having this ache since that night Demyx first hinted interest in him. He remembered getting into a heated argument over something and it seemed to always lead to Demyx finishing it off with a guilt builder.

"_What?" demanded Demyx. "What's so damn funny!"_

"_You are," grinned Axel. "I never thought you could care."_

That had been a lie, of course Axel knew Demyx cared. They were comrades, they were—friends. Yes, Demyx had been there for him when Roxas had gone. Though he had proved to be an obnoxious brat and a fearful rodent, sometimes Axel could never stand the child…child?

Axel shook his head. Demyx had reminded him of an innocent child every once in a while, almost—almost like Roxas. Yet there was a difference, Roxas was not afraid of anything. He remembered as he fought along side of him, as his ally. And he remembered coming close to revealing his emotions for the boy…yet he couldn't. And now…Roxas didn't even remember him.

"Oh, Roxas," he whispered in his hands. "What have they done to you?"

An immense emotion filled him and he felt a lone tear crawl along his jaw line before he wiped at it. He brought a finger to taste the tear.

"Sea water," he said softly. "I can weep."

Axel stared up at the seemingly colorless ceiling as he tried to feel his heartbeat. There was nothing, not even a slight made up sound the mind may create. No allusions of a heart, no nothing…just an empty shell. At some point of his nonexistent life, he had stopped feeling his heartbeat, because it was a trick of the mind as Xemnas noted.

Nobodies didn't have hearts…no matter what Xemnas did they would remain nonexistent.

The sound of a loud thud woke Axel from his rain of thoughts. Several more thuds sounded and Axel arose from his chair. They resonated through the other room. He was curious the next room was occupied by Demyx.

Axel marched out into the hall and knocked on the door that was only four feet away from his own door.

"Just a minute," his cheery voice sounded then after a minute he opened the door.

"Demyx?" Axel questioned.

The blond was a sight to see. He had thrown his hood to shadow his face, but Axel could tell from the bits of his hair that was sticking out that they had been messed about to a point where no water trick could hold it up, his face was flushed enough to match a tomato, and his clothes appeared to have had a battle with a bear and lost.

"I—I ran into some—trouble when, uh, I—" He turned away but the redhead could tell something had happened.

"Xemnas or Saix?" Axel said pushing himself into the room and turning to glance at the dishevelment of his room.

Demyx cringed. Axel stared. Both of them faced the white walls of his room. Demyx sighed. Axel kept on staring. There was a wedge between the two people if anyone had walked in they would have felt out of place for they were both in some type of trance.

Axel noticed the drops of blood on the floor, noticed the pillows cast about the bed, noticed the way Demyx turned to face him with the same expression as he had first encountered him. Free, slightly immature, energetic, and completely goofy…that had been Demyx, now he was a ghost of his former self. Closed, introverted, cautious, and stumbling to find words, that was Demyx now.

"Demyx?" Axel asked after what seemed an hour of hearing no response.

"Yes, Axel?" the man replied still facing away from him.

"You're shaking," he said noticing the sways of the man. He knew it wasn't what the blond wanted to hear. He knew it wasn't what he needed to hear. But how could Axel comfort him with false hopes?

"It's cold," Demyx stated.

"I heard some disturbance so I came in," began Axel.

"That was nice of you, Axel."

"I don't suppose you would want to talk about what happened?"

Demyx turned with a faint appearance of what appeared to be shock on his face. It made Axel take a few steps closer to the blond and reach out to him. Demyx stared at the offered hand.

"Wha—" the blond started and took the hand only to be cut off by a breathtaking hug. Axel held him close afraid he'd vanish too.

"You injured yourself," Axel said. "Hey—Demyx? _Demyx_! Oh great…"

Demyx had passed out in the redhead's arms. A look of content was washing over the younger man. The flame master gently supported the man. He placed him down onto the black satin bed that was when Axel felt it. Warm and slightly wet, it seeped out from under his comrade's robes.

Once again curiosity got the best of him and Axel reached to open the robe and pull it off. He managed to pry one button off noticing how soundly the blond slept. Axel smiled at the serenity of the scene as he continued to tug his robe off; he turned back toDemyx's shirt and gasped at what was laid out for him to see.


	5. Only for You

Disclaimer: (on previous chapters)

Author's Note: Those of you who want the rated NC-17 version of this please check my bio from time to time, I still haven't registered on any site yet. I will do so later on, I say this because the other version has the most Sephiroth and Demyx interaction.

Also note I am changing some parts of KH2 so it will NOT follow the original story line, although some will.

---------------------------------------Demyx's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------

>>

>>

He was floating again. The sensation of sleep, he couldn't breathe as he floated though. On his back, he peered craning his neck to one side and smiled. The clouds blocked his view from the ground. He was rather high up so this altitude must be to blame for his lack of breathing.

Demyx felt wonderful as winds whipped past his hair. Everything was calm until—

He fell.

"You fainted," a voice answered before he could say anything. "Why are you wounded, Demyx? What is this?"

His shirt had been opened and set aside. He was half naked in front of Axel; shame arose slightly from the younger male's face.

"Do you remember what happened?" the question took Demyx by surprise.

_"Remember, you did say _anything_," hissed Sephiroth as he took Demyx by the back of his neck and slammed him against the wall. The one winged angel shoved his own body behind the blonde's._

_Sephiroth bit the shorter male's ear. "Not regretting are we?"_

Demyx gulped and shook his head. Axel waved a hand over the youth's face. When he found the redhead not giving up, he opened his eyes to meet his.

"There is a rather large 'S' shaped letter on your chest," Axel pointed and ran one finger ghostly over the healed wound.

"Who healed me?" Demyx croaked.

"I did," Axel replied softening his tone only to harden it once more. "There was no one else in the castle, all bloody busy following Xemnas' orders."

"Wha—what happened? I remember being in my room and then…" whispered the blond.

"Not much, you made some noise, I came to check, you fainted," Axel said making slight ticks in the air at each event. "What I want to know is…what happened that made you receive such a strange scar."

"I—" Demyx stared down at his chest in disgust then he got up in a sitting position on the bed. "I'm not sure."

Axel's eyes flared up only slightly as he grunted disapprovingly. He rose from the chair and made his way towards the door. He didn't even pause as Demyx fell back against his bed with his eyes closed.

The blond could tell he was upset. For all that Demyx did, Axel had the right to be upset…if only he found out.

_No,_ Demyx thought. _He will never find out that his plan to get back Roxas is a failure._

_>>_

_>>_

Saix stood by the entrance of the grand stair cases. He seemed a formidable opponent with his hood down and his face in clear view. He eyed Demyx as he approached.

"What took you?" asked Saix his eyes not missing the fact that the blonde's hair was in disarray.

"Oh you know me, got myself carried away with another tune of mine," Demyx laughed.

"Right. I have something for you to take care of," said the silver-blue haired man.

"Oh?" Demyx summoned up his watery instrument and leaned on it.

"I want you to check out Hades' Underworld for me."

"What could possibly be up down there?" Demyx blinked trying to act like he was thinking hard.

Saix frowned. "Aren't you _inquisitive_ today? Anyways, as I was saying, there may be a chance that key blade master would be there."

_Roxas,_ Demyx immediately thought. "Okay. So you want me to go over there and look around?"

"Here," Saix said handing him some kind of pendant.

"What's this?" Demyx said rolling the faded bronze colored thing.

"That's the thing that'll keep you from death in that forsaken hell," he replied then turned. "I expect you to return with a full report to me."

A black mass appeared and swallowed Saix to another location.

"Another assignment already?" a voice came sarcastically from behind.

Demyx turned something grasping onto his throat disabling him from speaking. He nodded turning away as if to stretch.

However, Axel's eyes never left his form, as Demyx noticed. The flame master walked past him not making eye contact as Demyx searched him for any more conversation.

Alone, as he watched Axel walk up the stairs the led to the many balcony like places that provided one with a view of either eternal darkness or a heart shaped moon.

Demyx bit the bottom of his lip and chewed before touching his hair.

"Shit!" he hissed feeling the top of his hair no longer standing up. He quickly used some of his water bubbles to hold them up and for some reason they stayed that way.

Demyx sighed. "No reason for my hair to look bad."

>>

>>

The Underworld, no one in hell or heaven had told Demyx how chilly this place was. As if the weather wasn't bad enough, he ended up getting chased by some monster or another.

He screamed down the narrow wet paths and past three blurs of figures that had prepared to defend themselves.

_Wait,_ Demyx stopped. _Is that Roxas?_

He skidded to a stop in front of the trio with his hood still on. At first he stood frozen as he stared at the boy. Sora, yes that's what his name was, or so Axel had called him.

It was as if they were frozen in place. This was what Axel was madly in love with? This boy over him. Rage seethed and Demyx nearly cursed at his luck as he heard the sounds of his pursuers.

He ran on ahead knowing he would run into him once more.

_A boy,_ he thought. _All you do over a boy, Axel._

Something touched his cheeks and he took it as sweat. More drops fell making two oval lines on his face. He kept on running causing one drop to fall on his sleeve.

"What's this?" he asked. "Am I…crying?"

He slowed to a walk near some gates. A thousand questions attacked the blond as he stood in absolute silence. He had forgotten of the many lurking Heartless, but they didn't seem to mind his presence all that much. He had his water clones guarding him at the moment.

Lost in the confusion, he realized he could feel. Something ensnarled him and he felt like he had a heart. All that he needed was to concentrate on Axel and he could—could _feel_.

Demyx didn't know exactly how long he was standing there cradling his head in his hands unable to stop the heaving of his sobs. The cold air was making his sleeves freeze his skin underneath.

"Hey, you're part of Organization Thirteen aren't you?" said the tiny kid.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Demyx snapped even though he was a bit afraid of how powerful this keyblade user might be.

"Hey, look he's the thief!" cried out the duck looking creature.

Demyx snorted. "No one calls me a thief…"

>>

>>

"Owe," groaned Demyx.

"You look more beaten up than before," retorted Sephiroth. "I don't imagine I was the cause of it?"

"I had run into the kid."

"That keyblade master you mean?"

Demyx rubbed his arm as Sephiroth had shackled the poor man once more against the wall. "Yeah."

Sephiroth leaned in to kiss the nape of his captive. The blond didn't dare make any movement as his captor sunk his teeth in to a point of nearly breaking the layer of skin.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sephiroth suddenly whispered near Demyx's ear.

"Tell who?"

"That other member, Axel something," he murmured.

"I don't understand," Demyx tried not to moan at the contact of the other man's roaming hands.

"You called out to him last night if you are forgetting," Sephiroth sighed. "My you always taste so wonderful…"

Demyx knew he was going to hurt him again, but it was fine. So far, no sign of Roxas returning to claim Axel…to take him away from Demyx.

He hung onto Sephiroth as he loosened his bounds only to guide him roughly towards a large bed and toss him there. He didn't mind. No, he didn't mind at all.

Sephiroth could take as much as he pleased. Demyx only complied.

_For you,_ Axel, he thought to himself. _Only for you…_

_>>_

_>>_

Author's note: I'm going to a tad busy with other things, so I'll continue the chapters in a couple of days. Sorry if Demyx appears OOC in his thoughts…but you have to consider, no one can tell what he thinks anyways (if he thinks at all)…


	6. Request Denied

Disclaimer : (on previous chapters)

Author's Note: Just so you know…I love Sephiroth.

>

---------------------------------------Axel's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------

>

>

Axel had noticed Demyx a lot more than usual. The blond had been scurrying in and out of his room and was clearly avoiding him. The other day when he had caught Saix briefing Demyx, the blond had clearly acted like himself, but as soon as Axel made one remark he reverted back into acting strange.

Axel summoned up his weapon and dove down the cliff. His head still questioning Demyx and his behavior.

_But why do I care?_ Axel wondered. _Why does it matter if he loves me or not?_

But there is was that awkward four lettered word. It floated around the redhead like a beacon. It hovered over him and below him then it opened up its ugly mouth and swallowed him whole—this strange, _strange _emotion.

Axel trudged past the entrance of the one winged angel's lair and began to slow his descent. He was having this feeling that something was taking place in the other side of the room. Then he heard a scream.

Axel froze at the sound as if a thousand needles were being stabbed into him. The noise halted just as suddenly as it had taken place. The flame user held his breath as a soft conversation took place. He moved a step closer leaning against the rocky wall. He took another step. One more and he could hear certain words.

"…don't…had enough…" someone's voice chocked out.

"But I'm still not done—" sounded Sephiroth in a smooth tone.

There was a sickening noise of something splattering against the wall in a loud thump. Axel had been inching closer to the half open door and didn't notice the dim lit room's contents. He could smell the aroma of sex and blood.

There was no stopping his ears from picking up the soft moans.

_Maybe I should—_ he thought then he heard it.

"Please…find Roxas…to—Axel!" the broken whisper sounded so familiar, but he couldn't be certain. There was a high pitch in his name much like the way—

_Demyx?_ Axel questioned. _How—why would _he_ be here?_

"Why don't you just come in already, Nobody?" boomed Sephiroth. "I know you're standing there. How nice of you not to interrupt, but I am done now."

The redhead pushed the door open slowly and stared inside. He breathed when he saw Sephiroth, alone, adjusting his clothes. He had to wonder how long it had taken to stray away in his thoughts.

There was another door to this room, which lessened Axel's suspicions. It felt as though the door had somehow lifted a massive weight. It dropped, however, as he looked at the wall next to it and the bed in front of him.

"Into some heavy bondage I see," Axel said casually. "I never would have guessed…"

"To each his own," Sephiroth said brushing his wing lightly. "Oh, I have some good news and some bad news."

Axel perked up as Sephiroth revealed that he knew where Sora was currently located.

"He is to arrive shortly and go straight to Merlin's house. Not to bore you with further details, but he is to leave just as shortly. HowI know all this, is not your concern…the bad news is…" Axel held his breath. "The army you offered is simply too weak for my likings…"

Axel's jaw nearly dropped. "I promised you the very best Nobodies around. The elite of the elites! You've seen only the weaker ones…"

Sephiroth merely brushed his wing almost as him Axel's outburst had done nothing. Something brushed against his robe from the bed. He stared as a lone strand of hair fell almost like a sign onto his sleeve.

He shook at it, but the hair still stood there almost glued onto the material on his arm.

"So you're calling it off?" Axel's words stung his own head as he repeated once more. "You _are _calling it of." Sephiroth merely nodded then turned his back.

"There is no reason to hunt something that has already been hunted," and with that Sephiroth left him.

>

>

"Damn it all to hell!" the redhead cursed. He was running out of time that was how he felt. He didn't know why time was to be concerned but for some reason or another he knew there was a limit.

He ignored the soft knocks.

"Axel?" a small voice sounded.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'll –I'll go now," the voice said even softer.

Axel growling stopped as he opened the door to a retreating Demyx. He smelled of potions and clean robes.

" Mission didn't go well in the underworld I take it?" Axel smirked. "So, what were you here for?"

Demyx turned around his face looked fixated and there was dread building everywhere.

"I—I um…"

Axel had enough. "Look, Demyx, I'm sick your sniveling, I'm sick of you stuttering about. Why do you have feelings for me anyway? Stop hinting…what if I didn't like you that way?"

His words stopped Demyx where he was and Axel almost pitied him.

"Demyx, do you always stutter like that?"

The blonde's head snapped up. His eyes widened, but he remained calm. He pressed his lips and stared almost defiantly up at Axel.

"That is a clear sign of something real wrong in your head. You know what that makes you ?" Axel continued. "A _doormat_."

He turned his back to the other male, having successfully taken his anger out. He didn't expect the attack from behind. He didn't even know what hit him as he felt the stab of something metal being injected into the back of his neck before his vision began to swim.

"I know," Demyx whispered.

>

>


	7. Boss?

Author's Notes: I'm trying to continue a lot of other fanfics…but failing…so I shall deal with this one. Sorry about the slight delay the next few chapters shall come rather slow, but I promise to make them longer unlike this one. Oh and the "blond" "blonde" thing has been looked into, I swear you reviewers don't catch these things -shakes head at you- . But I do appreciate all reviews, and I'm surprised how people are taking my fast paced storyline.

-

--------------------------------------------Demyx's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------

--

--

"Demyx!" Axel called. "Demyx! Damn you, open this door right now! Do you hear me you pathetic idiot? I said open this door!"

The banging had been going on for a while now, it was a wonder none of the others had come down to check on the missing Nobody.

"Demyx!"

The thuds arrived and reached the blonde's ears. The noise was then dismissed from his ears as soon as it had reached him.

_It is for his own good,_ Demyx told himself. _He will thank me for this later._

He stared at locked door. The door was sealed so that only the key he was carrying around would be able to open it…other than that the a Key Blade master would be able to unlock it. The mere thought made the blonde shiver.

Demyx resumed a happy mask and trudged up the stairs back into the hallways of the castle. His robes bellowed in a hasty manner as he quickly pulled out his sitar and began to give it a few picks. The notes sounded horrible to his ears and he knew that his anxiety was causing this.

Demyx sensed more than heard the familiar black portal opening and spitting out a fellow Nobody. The blonde was quick to duck behind a pillar.

A bit of shuffling went on, and Demyx could not place the voices as they exchanged in hurried whispers.

"Has the boy reached the last worlds already?" one asked.

There was a small thud and a gasp. "Shouldn't we tell the boss—"

"No. We have information that he will reach the castle in a much shorter time."

Then the voices began to move away from Demyx and he had to strain to pick up a few words, "betrayal", "traitor", "Kairi", and "execution"

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He came face to face with Xemnas.

"Boss!" Demyx squeaked then did an odd bow then corrected his bow to do another one. Xemnas stared at him before clearing his throat once again.

"I was wondering what happened to Axel," the man drawled.

The blonde glanced about and bit his lip. "Well I thought it was wise to have him…uh…locked up you see?"

Xemnas arched an eyebrow.

"I know he's part of the Orga—"

"Oh, Demyx, you should be glad you got to him first," Xemnas smirked. "Now, onto more important matters..." He began to walk towards the staircase. "Come along now, Demyx."

_Shit,_ Demyx thought.


	8. Freedom and Demise

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II or any other ones that lucky game company came up with…all characters are theirs, yes, yes, nothing is mine but the plot and dialogue…and err…that's about it yes…

b Author's further notes: See I'm nice. I bring you another chapter! Bigger, better and uncut! New rule I'll only post the next few chapters if you review…if not…then I'll be heartbroken and think no one wants to finish this story…so yeah.  
…I'll post 2 chapters at once! They aren't short I swear. /b

Oh and since events are following some of the KH2 storyline… I changed the script (OBVIOUSLY!)

>>

--------------------------------------- Axel's P.O.V-----------------------------------------

Axel paced the room hungrily like a caged animal. He growled at the elite Nobodies past his door. They didn't stand guard for too long though. They faded back and forth not exactly in a pattern.

The flame user fumed and then collapsed near the window defeated. He sighed and rubbed his arm for it was getting oddly cold in the room.

I can feel, he thought. I can feel cold…

Outside there was a heart shaped moon. Axel always thought it was a sign. The moon's shape, the heart, is like the moon. From this point no matter how hard he would try Axel could not reach the moon. It was like that story with the monkey.

There was a monkey who wanted to catch the moon, but every time he jumped from his branches he would only fall further down away from the moon. And no matter how hard and fast he ran in the moon's direction, he would never reach the moon.

For the red haired man, that moon was Roxas. No matter how hard he would try, for now Roxas is unreachable.

The Nobody felt a single wet trail along his face. He reached up and touched his freezing face.

_I weep once more,_ he thought amused. A light breeze hit his face and he felt something move within him. A very small tingling began at his shoulders then he was feeling another sensation. He looked back to face a small girl.

"Naminé?" Axel hurried to his feet. "Wha—"

"I will let you out if you do something for me," she whispered.

Axel looked at her suspiciously now. "And what's that?"

"You want Roxas back?"

He stiffened.

"Do you, Axel?" she drew back. "If so you'll want to take someone who means a lot to his other half."

"Sora?" he questioned. "How will I remind him of who is was—is?"

Naminé turned around and faded before Axel could grab her for more information. It wasn't that he was a fool. He simply wanted to know why she would want to help him.

He heard a strange noise attract the brainless Nobodies away from his door. Then he realized as he pushed against the large door that it swung open. He swiftly made his way up the stairs to grounds that were teleport-able.

As soon as he was cleared he opened a dark door and walked through.

>>

>>

Axel saw the girl near the beach and smiled to himself. He approached the petite form slowly unhurried and leaned down.

"Who-who are you?" the girl who obviously to Axel appeared to be Kairi.

"Me? You don't need to know who I am," he said expressionlessly. "You need only to know that you have something I want. And you, my dear, are going to help me get it."

For a youth that would have run at his maniac words, she stood her ground. Her emotions flooded her face and Axel could see shock, fear, and curiosity all playing in short snapshots on that petite face with huge eyes.

"Come, let us hurry…" he grabbed her hand and dragged her through into the unknown.

>>

-----------------------------------------Demyx's P.O.V-------------------------------------------

>>

"Go and take care of the heartless, he says," the young man muttered. "It's your duty, he says."

He glared at the dancing water creations he made and made them collide into each other. One of the forms splattered and refused to go up in vapor.

Demyx yelled out of frustration and headed towards the hall. He had no time to waste now. He had vented too much anger on his own watery clones.

"I don't understand why it has to always be me doing the field work these days," he muttered. "Demyx do this, Demyx do that…"

The blond haired youth babbled all the way out of the shadowy doorway and into the world that haunted him.

_Great Hearts, let _**him**_ not be here,_ Demyx thought desperately.

For the third time that week, he jumped at the sight of a child and two cartoon figures.

"You again?" Sora yelled. "What are you doing here _this_ time, Nobody?"

_How dare he speak to me like that!_

"I'm here—on business," he said holding his head up high.

"Not on this world you don't," the boy hissed.

Demyx turned and whispered urgently to himself. "I knew I wasn't the right guy for this. I told them so!"

"Gwarsh, Sora, you think he's afraid? He's trembling kinda scared like," the overgrown walking dog thing said.

"He's a Nobody he has no heart!"

"Oh we do too have hearts," Demyx said turning back to face the trio. "Don't get mad…"

"Shut up!" the duck said.

"We aren't falling for you tricks, Nobody!" Sora yelled. "And I'm sick of your Organization! Give me back Kairi!"

_Kairi?_ He thought before feeling first hand the blow of a Key Blade.


	9. Feelings? What feelings!

Author's Note: OH MY GODS…its been a while… Its mainly because I wasn't motivated and not a lot of people are interested in this story anymore right? Well…feed my muse with suggestions. And I'm happy to announce that I have taken up a challenge for an Axel/Demyx/Roxas love triangle sort of AU angst fic it will be up and running for this week. Also note…the longer you take in reviewing…the longer I take in giving a damn about this story enough to write more of it…

-

----------------------------------------Axel's P.O.V------------------------------------------------

Today was NOT Axel's day…

Of all the places to lose the damn girl it had to be in Traverse Town. It wasn't even his idea this time. And to top it all off…he was deemed as a traitor now by that stupid Nobody. Axel growled.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Demyx, _thought Axel angrily. _Why couldn't that retard EVER do something right in his damn life?_

Axel knew the musician had little to do with the situation at hand, but he needed an outlet. He was sure Demyx was in cahoots with Naminé.

He walked in great lengths down the streets of the blasted town hoping to kill some steam. He swore some of the people gave him a weird look not that he gave a damn. For hell's sake he was a dark cloaked figure striding in a furious manner. He glared at every eye that fell on him.

It was a silly move to be doing considering the Organization was now against him and the Nobodies were now against him. Axel stopped and turned towards an alley trying desperately to avoid colliding with anyone in his way. He suddenly felt sick. He entered the shadows of an alley and waited by a garbage can. His mouth went dry and his vision clouded over a bit.

Did she set him up? That was the only question Axel had at the moment.

Laughing, joking, pairing, throwing themselves out of windows, walking against white walls too bright to be noticed, Axel remembered. Roxas with his silly hair and his ridiculously large shoes. He had been so silent with the rest of the Organization and even spoke rather shyly with Axel. The only thing that got in their friendship was Xemnas' constant suspicions of Roxas.

It was no wonder that a conspiracy within the Organization had occurred. Their damn leader was too preoccupied with Roxas than to give a damn about anything else including the Kingdom Hearts project. Yet, he and Xemnas had something in common in the obsession department. Axel sighed. Yes, he could never forget. And now that same Roxas had not even acknowledged his existence.

The flame master bit his lips. He had greeted him, but if it weren't for that son of a bitch that got in his way…he would have been able to knock some sense in his best friend. Axel sighed. It was hilarious how much he obsessed over the youth.

_It's almost as if I'm in love with him,_ he thought then snorted in amusement.

What made Axel ask Sephiroth for his help? It was ruined and for some odd reason...Demyx had a lot to do with it.

"Roxas," he mumbled. "Where the hell are you?"

Axel heard giggling and a jumble of voices. He narrowed his eyes and recognized some of the people as those that had been around Roxas before he left this world. The redhead almost refused to move, but decided he needed to find some more answers before he blamed it all on the two blondes.

_First, Demyx,_ he thought. _Then I'll deal with that blond witch._

Axel had no idea he would end up back where he started, the cave overlooking the industrial outskirts of Hollow Bastion. He looked down near the shores of a barren sea and spotted the figure, but he stood frozen. There in front of him with a Key Blade drawn stood—Roxas? No…_Sora. _

He grinded his teeth in slight anger no one ever told him where that bloody boy was when he looked for him, but there he was right under him parrying away with the water element wielder.

"Shocking isn't it?" Sephiroth's voice floated.

Axel folded his arms and continued to watch the long and endless battle below them.

"That Sora is a powerful fighter," he drawled standing beside the flame master.

"I'm sure," Axel snorted.

"You disagree?"

"No," he sighed as he turned to face the one winged angel.

They stood silently and looked back at the scene where it appeared that Demyx was losing. A big part of Axel wanted to go below and rip his throat out more than he wanted to free Sora of his insides.

"I believe I have done my part of the deal after all…"

Before he could make a snappy comment, he had vanished. Axel could swear he felt steam release from his ears.

_The absolute _nerve_ of that bastard_! He thought bitterly.

He turned his raging eyes to the scene and felt anxiety flooding. His breathing grew harsh and he swore he was about to break into a sweat. Demyx's clones where being shattered before being fully formed. Why the hell was Axel concerned?

He gave a short snort. He was supposed to be after Sora. He narrowed his eyes as Demyx fell to his knees and Sora along with the duck combined a magic attack against the Nobody.

"Ah, dammit," he muttered as he leaped between the attack and Demyx. The attack knocked him back against the blonde and he grabbed Demyx fast and opened a dark portal before Sora's attacks could reach them once more.

The world tilted in four or five ways as they were transported gracelessly to an unknown world.

Yeah, today was definitely NOT Axel's day.

-

Axel wanted to burn something so he reached for Demyx's sitar which appeared flammable and tried to set fire to it. Unfortunately the sitar had other plans and decided to retaliate by drenching him with large bubbles the size of his head, which included the height of his red spikes.

"Piece of shit," he muttered angrily as he shook himself. He reached for a potion and almost slapped it to the younger Nobody.

"Wha…?" Demyx stirred.

He didn't respond he was sure he would say something far too extreme and at the moment noticing the blonde's condition did not give him the heart to do anything but sit next to him. Axel went as far as to draw his head on his lap.

"Water?" he said pulling out a flask that he saw Demyx always carry on occasions. He helped him drink and just sat there letting the breeze hit his face.

"Axel? What the hell?" Demyx struggled and laid on his side facing away from him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what? Oh, you mean save your sorry ass back there?" he snorted. "I don't need a damn reason, got it memorized?"

Demyx let out a cough then he started to giggle softly. Axel wasn't sure what he was hearing…giggling? He had heard this sound before, but it had come from little boys and girls.

"That's gratitude for ya," he mumbled.

"No, no," Demyx shook his head. "It's just—its been a while since the last time I heard you say that line."

Axel blinked, but realized that the battle may have exhausted his brain too much so he forgave the dimwitted blonde for the moment with a smirk. He paused to admire the blonde as he brushed his cloak and lifted himself on his sitar.

"Hey, uhh, Axel?"

"Yeah?" he said breaking away from his concentrated glances at the other's smile.

"Where are we?"

-

* * *

Closing Note: Which sounds cooler "Heartbreaker On A Mission" or "The Unattainables"? I figured the last one was a tad...common. 


	10. You mean nothing to me

Author's Note: Due to some technical difficulties I will be posting 'Heartbreaker On a Mission' as soon as my laptop is up and running again. Oh and in case you get confused, don't feel bad…I've excluded some major descriptive images to allow a more "Lost" look at things. This chapter is DARK and somewhat depressing in the beginning if you don't have the heart for it…skip the first two sections. By the way this world could be Tarzan, but I'm being selfish and focusing only on these two characters for now…if you have questions just feel free to ask.

----------------------------------------Demyx's P.O.V------------------------------------------------

"Hey, uhh, Axel?"

"Yeah?" he said breaking away from his concentrated glances at the other's smile.

"Where are we?"

Demyx glanced about the tall grass and the high rise trees. There was a beetle crawling away from him and he made a gagging sound. The sitar player grabbed his robes and held them protectively as if the grass stains had greatly damaged his clothing.

"I don't know where we are," Axel muttered then looked down at Demyx and suddenly swung at him. The blow knocked the younger man further from his spot.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"That was for being an idiot," Axel hissed then leaped up onto a tree and started climbing higher.

"What did I do?" he wondered out loud.

Axel stuck his head down and glared at him. "If you hadn't meddled with my plans, we wouldn't be here!"

"You make it sound as if we are stuck here!" Demyx growled.

"We are, you little shit!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about this, moron!" Axel created a gaping black portal, but as he stuck his hand, the black hole disappeared. "Something has blocked our abilities to teleport."

Demyx fell back and sighed.

"Oh sure, go ahead and fall back to sleep, you lazy bastard!"

He was seething inside. He felt this burning anger towards Axel, but for some reason his face was contorted in a gentle sigh. He refused to submit to his comrade's taunts. Usually Axel's anger would blow over. He was much like a flame…burning up in rage then diminishing altogether. Demyx, however, was like a wave building constantly and even when washed over he would charge up once more without much effort. Yet…he did not speak up.

"Are you listening, Demyx?" Axel raged on. "If you weren't such a weak shit…"

"FINE!" he yelled suddenly stunning both of them. "It was my fault. Everything that went wrong was because of me. I admit it. I am stupid and unable to resist fucking up everything you worked so hard on..."

Axel's figured was too high up for Demyx to see so he got up and banged his fist against the trunk several times until he heard the rustles of the leaves from above him and he whispered. "I wish I could have taken back everything that happened, but I can't."

Axel sat perched up on a branch above the Nobody with a grim expression, but said not a word.

"I wanted something, Axel," he mumbled. "Something I now know I can't ever have."

There was an awkward silence then what he heard next tore Demyx into little pieces.

Axel laughed. "You thought you could have me?" he snorted as he laughed. "You could NEVER have me. Roxas had me. Not you…you're too stupid to even think about wanting someone like me. And for all the shit you did…you think you still have a fucking chance?"

Demyx blinked back tears.

"What gave you the right, Demyx?" Axel dropped from the tree. "Who the hell made you decide you could come onto me?"

"I wanted you the same way you wanted Roxas!" he screamed unable to contain his tears from flowing. "I saw the emotions. I felt them. I hid them all this time until I could show you that Nobodies could fucking feel!"

"…I see," Axel mumbled then faced the blonde. "I loved Roxas, Demyx. You can't understand what he and I shared."

"You never saw me," Demyx sobbed. "I was simply a new addition. A weaker and stupider addition to the Organization and nothing more…just a replacement…"

"No, not a replacement," sighed Axel rubbing his temples. "Look, I don't want to argue much further. You fucked up my chance on vengeance fine, I'll deal with it. Don't start shoving your feelings onto me. I can't feel them. I don't want you. I'm going to the other side of this world until I find out how to teleport back."

"Wait!" Demyx started off as Axel began to leave. He was pushed back.

"Don't," the older male growled. "You mean _nothing _to me."

Words echoed in Demyx. He fell into himself and for once he did not speak up. He got back up. Stared at the fading figure and turned the other way.

* * *

Demyx dragged his sitar through the grass and made his way quietly towards some hill or another. He wasn't paying any attention to the monkeys constantly chirping and gawking at him. He could sense their curiosity, but he couldn't care any less.

He stumbled on a rock and cursed. His sitar vibrated almost as if displeased with its master.

"I can do this," he huffed. "I don't need him.

A voice inside told him it really was his fault.

"He won't love me back."

He kept trudging.

"He," he grabbed onto a ledge of a cliff, "won't," he hauled himself up, "love," he picked up his other foot, "me…" and slipped down.

Tears formed and he feared for the worst.

"I defiled myself for him," he muttered to the sitar. "I let Sephiroth have his way with me just to ensure Axel would be safe. Sora was too powerful for him…there was no way I can let him get hurt. Not after that look he gave me when Roxas suddenly took off…"

He began to cry again.

He was so alone.

There was nothing but the rustling of the leaves and the soft growls of some predator. Wait…Demyx tuned his ears and heard the growl again. He turned to his left and came face to face with a jaguar.

"I won't run away," he whispered as the jaguar lunged towards him. "I won't let him get to me." The creature's claw drove through Demyx's clone. "I won't let him beat me down." He summoned up a few more clones and began to thrash the wild cat until it was bleeding. "Come, little pussy cat…come play."

There was a glint of fear as the jaguar took note of Demyx.

"Are we having fun yet?" He swung the sitar and bashed it across the cat's head several times until blood began to spurt out. He was yelling profanity all the way until all that was left of the jaguar was a bloody mess. He cleaned himself off the blood and grim using a simple water spell.

Demyx composed himself and turned away from the disturbing dead body, but before he could go any further he collapsed and began to claw at his own face.

_What have I done?_ He wondered.

* * *

A hand dropped from somewhere and began to shake his shoulders soothing him of his troubles. There was a whispering voice by his ear and he felt something tug at his nonexistent soul.

"Axel," he whispered.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" came an irritated response.

"I—I," he stopped. What was he doing? He didn't remember following Axel. He couldn't remember what he was doing for a while.

"Did you do this?" there was a hushed period in which Axel pointed at the jaguar's body. "If you did this, you really are a messy worker."

_If I'm a sadist, what does that make you?_ Demyx wanted to ask.

"I did, and no I wasn't following you," he growled and pushed his hands off him. "Why would I follow you? I was simply going my own way. In case you didn't notice you followed me."

Axel's face was laughable. He changed from shock to anger to confusion then back to shock all in one second.

"I wasn't following you get that memorized," he murmured then made a face once more towards the jaguar. Demyx could see a flitting emotion of what appeared to be concern laced in his eyes, but it merely made him grin.

"I'll be off now," he said lightheartedly. "Do tell me if the teleportation works again. I'll be on that side of the jungle after all I mean nothing to you remember?"

Demyx moved and thus ended the cowardice appearance. He held his head high and his posture was proper. His walk created wet prints that vaporized into mist. Power surged through him and for once, Axel watched him walk away.

* * *

Closing Note: Wow…that was the longest chapter for this fanfic EVER…anyways I'll update in a week or two, but I can't promise much action till the next chapter where Demyx's new attitude grabs Axel's attention and things end up happening. There you go a sneak peak… 


	11. Bit of Paradise

Author's Note: Well it's the summer and things keep popping up for no real reason. I have nothing better to do these days than read fanfics here and there. Anyways, yay me! I'm done with high school, so congratulate me! Or not, I don't care.

Terribly sorry for the age long wait! If you keep reviewing I will have the next chapter up in a few days. I'm half way done with it!

-----------------------------------------------Axel's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------

_The sunlight streamed through the glass windows. In sharp rays, they hit the silk sheets. The bed had tiny white stars printed on its covers. The pillows were a creamy blue. They smelled of child shampoo. The kind of shampoo a boy would be using. Bits of blond hair stuck around the pillows as a result of a body constantly struggling._

_The room lit up as a distant door opened. _

"_Axel?" a voice called out._

_Soft, unhurried footsteps fell. They crept forward._

"_Axel, stop playing around," scowled the voice. "Come out already. I can't play this game today. I have to head off for another stupid mission."_

_Axel. The name repeated in slow earnest. It was as if the name itself held a recognizable power. Axel…Axel. _

"_Where the hell—"_

_Something hard fell to the floor. It echoed a sharp ding. The noise altered a few Nobodies and they swarmed about in a panic. Mindless things, they never knew what was happening unless they were told. _

"_TRAITOR!" _

_The footsteps hid away behind a tall door and the cloaked figure motioned. _

"_AFTER THE TRAITOR!"_

"_There is a traitor amidst us!" _

_Shouts came from all directions._

"_Axel, you mustn't tell them," the cloaked figure removed his hood and stood in the open light. For a moment, just a moment, he appeared angelic. His lightly colored hair became white in the light and soon his face was engulfed in its path._

"_This is my goodbye, dear friend."_

_A dark door opened near him and he took out a slender purple key and pointed towards it. And in one startling blast, he was gone. _

"_Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!"_

"Roxas!" Axel cried out. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He had lain on his cloak and it was now tainted with dirt and his sweat. He didn't smell like fresh laundry that was for sure. His pants were stained with grass as he rolled off his makeshift bed. Smoke from the fire he had made at the clearing had just recently diminished. The smoke trailed in a curvy fashion towards Axel's nostrils.

"He isn't here you know."

Axel frowned. "No shit, Demyx."

Demyx was leaning against a tree with his hands on a fruit. It appeared to be a peach. He juggled the fruit and caught Axel's eye. "They're everywhere. Quite ripe. Very delectable if I may add." He took a quick bite of the peach. "The skin is a bit chewy though." He made a face as he said that.

Axel scowled some more. He didn't like this new Demyx. It wasn't very like him. Demyx was a yellow blooded coward. He wasn't the type to go around taunting someone. Given the chance he much rather laugh at a caged beast than poke it. Axel usually carried something sharp to poke a beast. He'd had years of practice with Xemnas.

The last thought made Axel grin.

"What's so amusing?" Demyx pouted.

Axel bit his tongue. The sheer audacity of the boy was grating on his nerves. "Why are you here again?"

Demyx tapped his cheek with the free hand. "There's a question. Why am I here? Hmmm, hmmm, hmm. Oh I know!" he smiled and strode closer to Axel. "Because I'm stuck here, that's why!"

"Oh, and I wonder how THAT happened?!" Axel yelled back.

Demyx pulled back and laughed. "Either way, we're stuck here aren't we?"

Axel snorted. "I have things to do. I'm sure killing wild animals gave you an idea as to where we are?"

"Actually, it might have," Demyx said tossing the bit of peach he had not indulged in. "I remember quite well of a world I was sent out to ensure that our little brainless troops would settle." He circled about and waltzed in all directions like a madman would. "You see, I remember very distinctly, of a world where animals roamed about."

"Go on," Axel said rolling his eyes. "I don't really have time for your ravings."

"Oh I'm sure you don't," he smiled. His actions unnerved Axel every second he was in the blonde's presence. "Irregardless, this world is next to the desert world."

Axel never bothered to memorize every location he went to, except perhaps Traverse Town, but that was for an entirely different reason.

"Tell me something," Axel suddenly smiled brushing some more dirt off his cloak and facing away from the other. "What business did you have with Sephiroth?"

Demyx choked. And he beat at his chest with one hand before spitting out a bit of peach. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he fumed then straightened up. "I was sent there by Xemnas to make sure the Nobodies were doing what they were sent out to do that's all. And you know what happened next, your ex lover's SOMEBODY showed up. Coincident?"

Axel grit his teeth. It wasn't the type of answer he was really looking for. He was hoping for the blonde to rabble a huge and utterly sloppy confession like he had earlier. Actually, he had made a type of confession, but he had been too busy burning holes in Demyx than to really care about what the hell he was saying. Something about Roxas and feelings and inequality…yes those were it.

"Hello…?" Demyx waved his gloved hand in Axel's face.

The fire wielder growled lowly then brushed his head to a side as if dismissing the younger man.

"Stop annoying me," he growled. Something in the blonde's eyes almost died, but his lips were curled in an insane grin. He was trying to act! The little bubble boy was trying to be tough! Axel almost cracked up. Then he turned and trudged through the bushes hoping Demyx would follow.

"I'm off to search for a way out," he called back. "Do try not to bother me until then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One of these days someone had better make these cloaks rain proof," he growled harshly. "Ugh, I feel like I just gained a few extra pounds with this shit on."

Axel waded through the stream as the water rose a bit past his knees and the current was enough to slow the fire master down.

"This is NOT my element," he swore as he waded.

He stopped suddenly almost falling into the water head first. A slow melody reached his ears. It was entrancing and captured all his senses, especially the one that was telling him not to go any closer.

As Axel slowly made his way through the drizzling rain, he swore he had heard Demyx's sitar.

"Idiot must be playing again," he spit. "When he could he out looking for a way out of here, he's out there singing that stu—" he could say no more. For as soon as he neared the end of the stream, where a large pool collected, decorated by casual trees of various colors, his jaw had dropped. It looked like a tropical paradise; dancing water babes included.

Demyx sat on the water in the middle of the pool just barely touching the surface. He strummed his musical instrument with eyes closed. His fingers expertly creating harmonious notes… it was the first time Axel had noticed how fine those fingers were. Long, thin, almost wrinkle-free. They looked so delicate.

"So beautiful," Axel muttered.

The sitar stopped. The water creatures melted. The rain poured harder.

"I made us a little houses," the blonde yelled. "See them? Up to your right! That big tree there!"

"I see it, yes," Axel muttered.

"What?" Demyx yelled.

"I said I can see it, thanks," Axel yelled then turned away. He had just uttered the most forsaken word. A type of word not used sarcastically towards Demyx. He blinked back the raindrops and turned to see Demyx entering his hut. Making sure, the blonde was out of the way, he made his way shore and climbed up to his comfy hut. Which really was comfy considering his bed was made with carefully sewn leafs. Almost to perfection; Demyx must have spent the entire day doing this.

He threw off his cloak and summoned some flames, enough to dry him up. A drop of rain sizzled on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Roof isn't all that patched up," he noted. "But then again, who can argue, no fuckin' leaks on the bed at least."

The hut was small, but not suffocating. It had a cute little window with a leaf curtain. Axel had to shake his head in order not to remember what the other members had said about Demyx the times when he had decorated his room. _Dip him in a bucket of pink and throw in some unicorn plushies and that's Demyx for ya!_

He shook his head clear of their opinions. Right now, he was sure they had all planned to kill him. Axel wasn't the mutinous type. He was more the type that came out top with a grand rep. Right now that rep looked kind of shitty. What with Demyx crashing his hopeless plans to bringing back his best friend and all. Still, that day Demyx had shown a side of him that was wicked. And just earlier his sensuality was vivid. Axel recalled the gentleness of his fingers playing the sitar until he remembered those same hands were capable or brutally killing beasts.

Axel blinked the rush of thoughts and stared out the window. He loosed the leaf-curtain and decided he was bug free for the time being. He laid down upon the makeshift bed and faced the roof that defended itself from the attacks of the rain.

"This is not my element," he muttered to himself before letting his eyes drift closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing Note: sorry for the shortness. I am crunching for time here…and promise there will be some action in the next chapter. Lets just say Demyx decides to be a tease and Axel finally snaps too.


End file.
